This invention is directed towards safety systems associated with high power systems. In particular, embodiments of the invention enhance an operators' safety (e.g., avert electrical shock from exposure to high voltage (HV)) and improve reliability of a high power system, e.g., a radar system, by reducing a time period during which components will be subject to fault conditions. In one embodiment, a design can be configured for turning off a main alternating current (AC) power much quicker than existing electrical crowbar assemblies installed in high power systems, e.g., an air surveillance radar system.
In particular, one embodiment can include a mechanical crowbar control circuit (MCCC) that interfaces with a high power system such as an air surveillance radar system. An exemplary MCCC can be configured to safely discharge very HV capacitors stored within cross-field amplifier (CFA) and traveling-wave tube (TWT) cabinets of an exemplary high power system, e.g., radar system, either when the system is turned off either by an operator or by activation of internal fault protection circuits.
An exemplary MCCC can include a timing scheme which governs a turn-on and turn-off sequencing of the MCCC's crowbar shunt (e.g., HV relays that are in a closed position during a system (e.g. radar) power off configuration, causing the discharge of HV capacitors contained within the system) present on the main HV circuits relative to the operation of HV main power system relays that provide power directly to HV transformers and HV rectifiers. In some embodiments, one objective or goal of this turn-on/turn-off sequencing circuit is to preserve HV transformer service life by preventing application of high power to a shunted HV circuit and most importantly to ensure operator safety.
Exemplary apparatuses and methods are provided which provide a safety system that automatically controls charge and discharge of high voltage (HV) capacitors upon application or removal of HV power to a HV system (e.g., a surveillance radar) that includes different timing and sequencing for turn-on/turn operations. In one embodiment, an apparatus and method automatically discharges high voltage (HV) capacitors when HV power is deactivated. Another aspect of an embodiment of the invention automatically deactivates a HV capacitor shunt when the HV system's main HV power is applied or activated.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.